Popcorn Movie Night
by crazidude100
Summary: Dudley and Kitty planned to see a movie. Sorry, not good with summaries


**_I'm sorry for taking very long. I lost the file for Three in One and now I have to redo it all. It sucks, for me. Also, I've been relaxing too much so you won't get that many fanfics from me, sorry. Anyway here's a little something in the meantime for YOU! Alright, Laters!_**

It's a beautiful night in Petropolis, the moon shining so bright and so are the stars. Dudley is driving to Kitty's apartment for Popcorn Movie Night, which they plan every month on a Friday night. Before going to Kitty's, Dudley stops at Barkbuster's where they sell DVD's, Blue-Ray, popcorn, and candy. He goes inside, looks around on what kind of movie could be perfect for tonight, but couldn't decide so he called Kitty. At Kitty's apartment, she's putting on her pink jammies and wondering, "Where's Dudley? It's almost 9, I hope he didn't forget." Suddenly, her phone rings and answers it.

Kitty - Hello?

Dudley - Hey Kitty.

Kitty - Dudley, did you forget about Popcorn Movie Night?

Dudley - Of course not, I'm here at Barkbuster's and I called to see what movie you want to see.

Kitty - Oh. Haha sorry I-I thought you'd forget about um...tonight.

Dudley - What? No way! I would never do that!

Kitty - Uhhh, yeah you do. Like today, you forgot to bring in donuts for us, you forgot to put in more ink into the printer 'cause Agent Rodent wanted to print out some copies of cheese, and while we were chasing Snaptrap on the TUFF mobile, you forget to put in gas.

Dudley - Hey, I thought E stands for extra gas. Okay, I may seem to forget some things, but I would never forget something important like you and me spending the night watching a movie together.

Kitty smiled and felt touched from his words and yeah, he wouldn't forget something like spending time with his partner.

Kitty - Thanks, Dudley.

Dudley - So what type of movie you want to see? A comedy, an action, a sci-fi, a romance, a horror? A combination of comedy and action? Ooh, maybe seeing "Wolf Hour 3" or "Kung Fu Panda?" They're both really funny!

Kitty - Nah, how about a movie with comedy AND romance?

Dudley - Awww ugh no fair!

Kitty - Hey we're watching a movie at MY apartment, so tough luck, Dudley.

Dudley - Fine, what movie?

Kitty - Hmmm, "Valentine's Day?"

Dudley - Uh, that was 5 months ago.

Kitty - No, you moron! There's a movie called "Valentine's Day"

Dudley - Really? There's movies named after a holiday?

Kitty - Can you just see if they have it?

Dudley - Alright I'll call back.

Dudley goes over to the Romance section, looks for it but couldn't find it so he goes to counter asked to the employee, "Hi, um do you have a movie called 'Valentine's Day.' "

The employee goes to a giant file cabinet where they keep the movies, opens it, looks over to the V file and said, " Sorry, we don't have the movie at the moment." Dudley exclaimed then sarcastically said, "Yes! I-I mean uh really? Man, I REALLY was looking forward to seeing the movie. Oh well, I better let my friend Kitty know about this." He calls back Kitty and she answers,

Kitty - Did they have it?

Dudley - Nope, and that means I'm gonna pick the movie and you're gonna watch it whether you like or not, woman!

Kitty - *Sighs heavily* Fine! I don't care anymore.

Dudley - Alright, got the movie. Now I'll be at your place in... NOW!

Kitty heard some screeching and goes to the balcony, looks down and sees Dudley already here. There's a knock on her door and answers it, "I'm here, with the movie!"

"What's the movie?" Kitty asked. Dudley replies, "Kung Fu Panda... 2" "Wait, there was a sequel?" "Duh, yeah where have you been? Anyway let's start this!" Kitty asks a question that Dudley will realize and regret forever, "Did you get the popcorn?" Dudley's eyes pop open so widely and yells, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The type of yell when he saw Snaptrap ruling Petropolis when he wanted that chocolate donut Kitty ate and wanted to go back one minute with Keswick's Time Travel Watch.

Kitty spoke after Dudley's outburst, "I told you'd forget things" Dudley cries, "Whyyyaa? Why couldn't I get pretzels from Barkbuster's? Ahhhhhh! Kitty, you were right, I do forget a lot, I'm sorry!" Kitty gives him a hug and said with a smile, "Aw it's alright Dudley, I know you'd never forget the important things." "*Sniffs* Thanks Kitty. You're a good friend and thank you for cheering me up." Kitty gladly said, "You're very welcome and I'm sorry for acting for being a bit of a jerk." "You were? Huh, I didn't notice. Come on, let's watch the movie already while the night's still young."

Dudley's puts in the Kung Fu Panda they both sit back and enjoy the movie.

_**I know, there should be more, but I have to work on Three in One, ok? Review please and bye!**_


End file.
